Puckurt sort enfin du placard !
by The Monkey's Head
Summary: "Quand Sam, Finn et Mike mène l'enquête." Un petit OS sans prétention. A vrai dire, c'est la première fois que j'écris, mais j'ai eu l'idée folle de le publier ici pour peut-être recevoir quelques commentaires sur ce travail :) Bonne lecture ! PS : Glee ne m'appartient pas.


SALLE DE CHORALE, LUNDI, 15:00

_L'Amour ! Votre devoir sera de chanter, non, d'interpréter les plus belles chansons d'amours, en duo. Mais, je vais aussi en profiter pour vous faire travailler vos talents d'acteurs. C'est donc moi qui choisirai les partenaires.

Plusieurs exclamations fusèrent dans la salle.

_Ce sujet est ridicule et tellement banal qu'il montre à lui seul votre incompétence et votre incapacité à enseigner.

_Je pense que c'est un très bon exercice pour vous montrer à tous quelle merveilleuse actrice je suis.

_Hell to the no Monsieur Schuester !

Ce dernier poussa un grand cri pour retrouver le calme dans la salle. Alors qu'il allait parler, une voix étrangement aiguë perça le silence pesant de la pièce.

_Il est hors de question que je fasse la sérénade à une fille, alors votre devoir, vous pouvez vous le mettre où je pense.

_Kurt, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce language ?! Et sache que je n'ai pas l'intention de te mettre avec une fille, mais bien avec un garçon. Donc, voici les équipes : Sam/Rachel, Artie/Mercedes, Mike/Santana, Finn/Brittany, Quinn/Tina et Puck/Kurt !

Si presque tous les élèves étaient plutôt contents de leurs partenaires, même Quinn et Tina, deux d'entre eux n'approuvaient pas totalement ce choix.

Puck et Kurt se levèrent d'un bond et crièrent à l'injustice, hurlant qu'il était hors de question de chanter avec « l'autre primate homophobe qui sait à peine compter sur ces doigts » ou « l'autre folasse qui se croit mieux que tout le monde mais qui n'arrive même pas à la cheville du Puckosaure ».

_Vous chanteraient ensemble, aucune discussion possible. C'est fini pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

CAFETERIA, JEUDI, 13:00

Sam, Finn et Mike étaient assis à leur table habituelle, parlant, rigolant, tout en essayant d'ingurgiter la « nourriture » qui se trouvaient dans leurs assiettes.

_Vous savez où sont Puck et Kurt ? Ils ne manquent qu'eux.

_Peut-être en train répéter, qui sait.

_Vous croyez qu'ils arriveront à travailler ensemble ?

_Vu leurs réactions l'autre jour, ils ont l'air mal partis.

_On ferait mieux d'aller au Glee Club ça va bientôt être l'heure.

Ils quittèrent la cafétéria et se dirigèrent vers l'auditorium. Ils entrèrent par les coulisses, c'était le chemin le plus court. Mais alors qu'ils allaient arriver sur la scène, ils remarquèrent que deux personnes s'y trouvaient déjà.

Puck et Kurt étaient assis au piano. Kurt semblaient essayer d'apprendre à Puck une mélodie. Ils riaient, parlaient doucement et semblaient être dans leur monde. Ils étaient même assis plutôt près sur le tabouret, leurs gestes étaient doux, peut-être même un peu trop intimes. Les trois amis étaient stupéfaits devant cette scène qui paraissaient surréaliste. Kurt regarda sa montre et se leva en s'excusant, partant pour aller chercher des livres dans son casier. Sam, Finn et Mike finirent par rejoindre Puck sur la scène, qui ne semblait pas être plus perturbé que ça, Kurt revint rapidement, suivit de près par les autres élèves et M. Schuester. Le cours se passa sans aucun incident notable, hormis les regards stupéfaits et incrédules des trois garçons envers Puck et Kurt qui semblaient ne se douter de rien.

* * *

MAISON DES HUMMELS-HUDSON, SAMEDI, 17:00

Finn était devant la porte de la chambre de Kurt, et il stressait. Il devait réussir ou les autres allaient le tuer. Il inspira un bon coup pour se donner du courage et ouvrit légèrement la porte. Son frère était affalé sur son lit, des écouteurs dans les oreilles et un magazine dans les mains. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il haussa les sourcils mais enleva néanmoins les écouteurs.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Finn sentit ses mains devenir moites.

_Ben ce soir chez Mike on fait une petite soirée juste entre mecs du Glee club et on se demandait si tu voulais venir.

Kurt semblait réellement surpris.

_Sérieusement ? Vous voulez de moi ?

_Ben ouais, t'es un mec.

_Oui mais je suis quand même plus proche des filles que de vous.

_C'est peut-être l'occasion d'arranger ça. Allez, viens ! Il y aura moi, Mike, Sam et Puck. Artie est chez ses grands-parents ce week-end.

Il y eu un silence où Kurt semblait hésiter.

_Très bien, je viendrais.

* * *

MAISON DES CHANG, SAMEDI, 21:00

Ils étaient tous assis par terre en cercle dans le salon. Une légère musique rock se faisait entendre. L'ambiance était légère, on riait presque pour une rien, et même si c'était nouveau pour lui, Kurt se sentait bien. Jusqu'au moment où Sam, tout sourire, se tourna vers lui et ouvrit son immense bouche.

_Alors Kurt, si tu devais sortir avec l'un d'entre nous, ce serait qui ?

Tous les garçons se tournèrent tous vers Kurt, attendant impatiemment sa réponse. Mais ils remarquèrent bien vite que ce dernier paniquait. Il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, ses mains tremblaient et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et affolés.

_Euh... j'ai pas vraiment envie de répondre.

_Pourquoi, quelque chose à nous cacher ?

Sam remarqua que Puck se figea à cette phrase.

_Non, c'est juste incroyablement gênant et embarrassant. Vous êtes en fait en train de me demander de vous mater pour choisir. Et c'est exactement ce que j'évite de faire pour éviter revivre ce que j'ai vécu avec Finn l'année dernière.

_Ok, désolé mec je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.

Après ça, l'ambiance légère et insouciante revint naturellement. Ils en étaient à parler de quelles filles du Glee club, autres que leurs copines respectives, ils pourraient embrasser, lorsque Mike, malicieusement, demanda à Puck quel garçon du Glee club il pourrait embrasser.

Tous penser qu'il allait éviter la question, mais non : il était en pleine réflexion.

_Kurt.

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce, suite à cette déclaration assez inattendue, et ce fut Sam qui le brisa.

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce que Kurt est le mec le plus génial et et le plus sexy que j'ai jamais rencontré. Il est magnifique dans ses jeans super serrés, et il a aussi un superbe petit c...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car Kurt le coupa en mettant sa main sur sa bouche et l'entraîna dans la pièce d'à côté, qui se trouvait être la cuisine.

Sam, Finn et Mike se regardèrent, se demandant si ce qu'il venait de se passer était bien réel. Puck ainsi que la réaction de Kurt venaient pratiquement de confirmer leurs soupçons.

Quelques cris se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, qui s'ouvrit d'un seul coup, laissant sortir un Kurt énervé tirant par la main un Puck tout aussi contrarié. Soudain, sous les regards ébahis de leurs amis, Kurt se retourna et embrassa Puck comme si sa vie en dépendait. Puck ne se fit pas prier pour lui répondre, et alors Sam, Finn et Mike assistèrent à un des baisers les plus érotiques, violents, et sexy qu'il ne leur a jamais été donné de voir.

Les deux amants se séparèrent et se fut Kurt qui parla.

_Tu me crois maintenant quand je te dis que je n'ai pas honte de toi mais que je voulais juste que tu sois totalement sur de ce que tu fais ?

Puck sourit tendrement, et pour toute réponse déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de son petit ami.

Les deux amoureux retournèrent s'asseoir aux côtés de leurs amis. Ce fut Sam qui brisa la glace.

_Depuis quand ?

_Quelques mois.

Finn, incrédule, exprima la pensée de tout le monde.

_Sérieux ?! Alors l'autre jour quand M. Schuester vous a mis ensemble et que vous vous êtes insultés de tous les noms, vous étiez déjà ensembles ?

_Oui.

_Wow.

Puck et Kurt ne répondirent pas à beaucoup d'autres questions, alors les garçons durent changer de sujet, en s'habituant à voir Kurt entre les jambes de Puck qui lui caresse tendrement tantôt les cheveux tantôt le bras tantôt le torse.

* * *

SALLE DE CHORALE, LUNDI, 15:00

_Bien ! Ça fait une semaine que j'ai donné le devoir, donc on va commencer. Qui se sent prêt à commencer ?

Contre toute attente, ce fut Puck qui leva la main le premier, devançant même Rachel. Alors que tout le monde, excepté Sam, Finn et Mike qui savaient ce qu'il se passait, regardait Puck comme s'il était un extra-terrestre, Kurt s'était déjà levé pour dire le nom de la chanson aux musiciens et se plaçait au centre de la pièce et Puck le rejoignit, un grand sourire aux lèvres. La musique commença et tous purent reconnaître _Animal_ des Neon Trees. Et lorsqu'ils chantèrent, tout le monde fut surpris de l'alchimie entre les deux. Ils semblaient vraiment croire aux paroles de la chanson, ils étaient sexy, il y avait un vrai jeu de séduction entre les deux et il semblaient être vraiment connectés l'un à l'autre. Alors que M. Schuester s'extasiait devant leurs talents d'acteurs, la chanson se finit. Submergés par la tension sexuelle accumulée pendant tout le morceau, ils se jetèrent sur la bouche de l'autre devant les regards stupéfaits du professeur et de leurs amis. Ils se séparèrent et leur firent face. Ce fut Santana qui parla la première.

_Alors comme ça, mon mec est gay et c'est Lady Hummel qui l'a converti ?!


End file.
